Pain
by Daitoshi4life
Summary: A Songfic for Hermoine and Remus. Don't like, don't read. What would have happened if the real reason Remus was upset that night was because of Hermoine? What if he had accepted water from Hermoine? What really went on between them? So much Pain..........


**A/N: This is Sonja here! I know I kinda put a holder on my HP/DM fic Rain and Started writing this. Its a Songfic, which I don't usually write but in this one case, I felt like it. So yeah. Its compatible with Deathly Hallows in some aspects but DEFINITELY not in others. Its uber sad. but yeah read it cause I will strangle you with a fork if you don't.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT PAIN NOR HARRY POTTER. THEY ARE OWNED, RESPECTIVELY, BY THREE DAYS GRACE AND JK ROWLING!!**_

_"Oh Remus. I can't believe this. How could you?" Hermoine stared at him._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_"I know Hermoine. I... I was going to break it off, but... I got her pregnant. I... I just cant now..." He replied, looking down._

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_"Remus... I told you I loved you. I love you more than Tonks ever could. I cant believe you..." Hermoine trailed off, staring at him with pain in her eyes. She left the room they were in at number 12 Grimmauld Place._

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

_He had really screwed up this time. Later when Harry started yelling at him, he lost it. Harry didn't understand that it was for Hermoine's sake that he would stay. He ran back to Tonks._

_Hermoine screamed. The PAIN! All she could think of was Remus. She did her best to tell Bellatrix nothing. She couldn't stand the pain._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_"REMUS!!" She lost consciousness._

_When she awoke she was in Shell cottage. She went about her days mostly silent,planning with Ron and Harry. Until the night Remus burst in._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_"She's had her baby! Its a boy! Harry, you'll be the godfather right Tonks and I have talked it through." He looked at Hermoine, begging silently with his eyes. Asking her to see him alone._

_**Anger and agony**_

_**Are better than misery**_

_**Trust me I've got a plan**_

_**When the lights go off you will understand**_

_"That's wonderful Remus. Come let me get you something to drink." She said answering his silent plea._

_"OK." He followed her into the deserted kitchen. He spun her around and kissed her soundly._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_"Remus..." She muttered when he pulled away. "What about Tonks?"_

_"This will be the last chance I have to touch you... To feel you."_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**_

_**Rather feel pain**_

_"Remus? What... What do y--" She was cut off as his mouth captured hers again._

_"Please Hermoine. Just this one last time. Let me feel you."_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you're wounded**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**That I'm here to save you**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**I'm always here for you**_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you'll thank me later**_

_She couldn't stop herself. She pulled him up the back stairs and into her bedroom. She stripped and he did the same. She could sense his blinding need. His need to __**feel**__. He kissed her again, this time with more need. She could feel his erection rubbing against her entrance. He slammed into her._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_He fucked her without mercy, knowing that this would be his last chance. She reached her orgasm at the same time he did. Instead of pulling out, he came inside her. Then he was gone. He never told her what he meant._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_"REMUS!!" Hermoine cried when she saw him laying there. "Remus!" She cried again, running to him. "I love you... don't go. I'm pregnant. Please..." She said this, even though she knew he was already gone._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_"Mommy? Are you OK?" RJ asked his mother from the other side of the bathroom door_

_"I'm fine sweetie. Go watch cartoons." Hermoine said to RJ. She listened to him leave, then slowly brought the razor to her wrist. She drug it across the blue vein in her arm. She gasped and slumped against the wall._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain**_

_She lifted up and did it the same to the other wrist. All the while whispering "Remus... Remus... Remus." She closed her eyes, and didn't open them again. RJ called his Uncle Harry When his mom never came out of the bathroom._

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_Harry broke down the door to find Hermoine, barely breathing with mass amounts of blood everywhere. He apparated with RJ to Ron's house and then back without. He picked Hermoine up and apparated to St. Mungos. She died later on in the night._

"Remus! I'm so happy we're together again." Hermoine said to her Remus.Now she would always have him. They would always be together in heaven, forever.

**A/N: I don't really believe in Heaven nor Hell. I just know that I couldn't leave this on that sad, depressing note. So yeah. R&R. No Flamers. I will take constructive criticism.**


End file.
